The Dragon Princess
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: Vivian has turned into a dragon and must find a way to control her new abilities and find a way to be human again before she's a total threat to the kingdoms.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm late for this, but is an idea I had awhile but didn't post. But I don't own Sofia the first.**

It's a sunny day in a forest and princess Vivian is walking through the forest after she made some new friends and no longer became the shy princess. Vivian kept on walking until she tripped on a rock and fell down a hill and tumbled down.

When she stopped she got up and dusted herself off. She looked up and sees a old house, Vivian opened the door and sees the whole placed has been ransacked. There were broken furniture, some potions still in tact but it looked like no one has been here for awhile.

"What happened here?" She asked as she looked around. But a mouse popped out of no where scaring her.

Vivian backed up behind a shelf and hits it, then a purple potion knocked down and poured on her and the next thing she knew her sight darken.

When Vivian woke up she felt strange she rubbed her head and she felt two things on her head, they felt hard and pointy. But her skin felt scaley instead of soft and she looked at her hands and noticed that they weren't hands at all, they turned into dark pink claws.

"What happened to me?!" Vivian gasped. She looked into a mirror and noticed that she had a muzzle, two horns, wings on her back, a tail and a pink underbelly. "I'M A DRAGON!?"

 **Sorry folks. This is all I can come up with. Keep in mind this is what I had to to work with. Tune in next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This one is going to be longer. I own Drake and Barbara, but Scarlett is owned by Ben10man.**

Vivian backed away into a wall and looks at her claws. "This has to be a dream." Vivian said.

Vivian tries to pinch herself but it was no use it was not a dream. "I guess it's not a dream!" Vivian panicked. Vivian said and walked outside on all fours, but she got a strong scent. Vivian followed the scent and it lead to a bush of blueberries.

"Hey blueberries." Vivian smacked her lips and dig in as she ate the blueberries as she wagged her tail and broke a tree in half with her tail.

"Vivian!" A voiced called out.

Vivian's eyes widened after hearing someone calling her name. "Oh no it's Drake!" Vivian gasped. "I can't let him see me like this!" Vivian started running and hid behind a huge rock.

"Vivian!" Drake called out as he looked around for her. Then he hears a twig snap and he follows the sound towards a huge rock.

"Drake, before you see me I can explain!" Vivian cried out and when Drake sees Vivian he gets a puzzled look on his face.

"Explain why you're behind a rock?" Drake asked.

"Huh?" Vivian questioned and looked at her hand and it was human again. Vivian looked at her reflection at a nearby river and she was back to normal and her dress wasn't torn or ripped.

"You feeling ok?" Drake asked.

"I'm fine. Just needed some alone time." Vivian said. "I should be heading home."

"That's why I came looking for you. Your coachman is waiting for you." Drake said.

"Thanks, I'm guessing you have tracking powers." Vivian chuckled

"No just the powers of the Toa and mask powers. But not all." Drake sighed as the two royal kids begin to walk back to Royal Prep.

"Well when you get older you learn more." said Vivian.

"I know that's what the Toa told me." said Drake. "So what did you find?"

"Some old trashed lab from a window and a blueberry bush." Vivian replied.

"How trashed?" Drake asked.

"Like a creation gone mad trashed." Vivian replied.

"That's something like that." said Drake.

When the two kids reached Royal Prep and each got in their coaches and head off to their kingdoms.

* * *

Vivian exited the coach at her castle where her mother greeted her and throughout the day she's been quiet, even through dinner. But once dinner is done she went to her room to do her homework, and once she's finished she decided to do her favourite hobby. Playing her mandolin.

Vivian played her mandolin, still very shaky about what happened at the shed as she nervously played the strings, until she caught the slightest glimpse of her nails up shaking hands to her face and saw her claws slowly recede back into regular fingernails as she held her hand slightly and gulped as a few streams of light smoke came from her nostrils.

Crackle then flew up to her and smiled at her. "Hey, Vivian. What did you do today?"

Vivian then stumbled back in her bed and nervously covered herself with her sheets.

"Crackle, did you just... talk?" Vivian asked as Crackle gasped as well.

"You can understand me?" Crackle asked as she flew up to her.

"I don't know how but... yes!" Vivian shouted as she covered her face with her pillow. "What's happening to me?!"

"What happened today?" Crackle asked.

"Today I was walking around the forest after school and I discovered a lab, the next thing I knew a mouse scared me and I backed away into a potion, it poured on me and I was turned into a dragon." Vivian said.

"That's impossible for a human to turn into a dragon." said Crackle.

"That's what I thought when I turned back. I thought it was a one time thing." Vivian sighed. "I guess I was wrong."

You're in over your head on this one," Crackle said as she sat in her lap. "You need to get some help."

"Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea what will happen if my parents find out? I'm going to be dissected and experimented on until there's nothing left of me. I can't tell anyone about this."

"If you don't tell anyone when you have no control over your dragon powers, then they're going to find out themselves. And besides, there's only one real scientist in this world and she would never dissect you, because her best student is your best friend."

"Queen Scarlett? I don't know. And besides, tomorrow's Friday. I have school tomorrow. I just have to make it past one day and then I'll try to see if she can find anything out."

Vivian then suddenly hiccuped and a small puff of pink flame shot out of her mouth.

Crackle then face-pawed herself. "Let's hope you don't reduce Royal Prep to ashes before you go to her."

"I hope not." Vivian sighed. "Same goes for burning my home to the ground as well." Vivian said and walked to her closest

"Yeah and that's what your mom said when you brought me home." Crackle chuckled a bit.

"I need some rest." Vivian replied as she stepped outside wearing a lavender nightgrown and goes to bed. "I just hope no one finds out about this."

 **Will Vivian be able to hide her new abilities guess you have to find out sooner or later. I would like to thank Ben10man fo the part where Vivian can now understand Crackle. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at Royal Prep, Vivian is at Royal Prep and her mission is to last through the day without her dragon abilities showing. "Ok Vivian you can do this. Just go through the day without your dragon abilities in the way you can do this." Vivian thought.

"Hey Vivian!" Someone called her name. Vivian turned around and sees a eight year old girl with fair skin, blue eyes, short red hair in a ponytail, wearing a aqua green gown, with green shoes and a silver tiara.

"Oh hey Barbara." Vivian greeted and the two began to walk to the school.

"So how was your walk in the woods?" Barbara asked.

"Nothing special!" Vivian replied quickly.

"Really?" Barbara asked. "Drake found you behind a rock and was acting weird."

"Well I thought a bug bit me." said Vivian.

"Well you have weird reactions my friend." said Barbara.

"Yeah, that reminds me after school I'm going to see your aunt Scarlett." Vivian said.

"Why?" Barbara asked.

"Science question I need to answer." Vivian replied quickly.

"Ok then." Barbara said. "We better get to class."

"Right." Vivian nodded.

But as the day went on Vivian was having a hard time to control her new abilities. In potion and cooking classes and the smells were overwhelming Vivian's sense of smell. When Vivian was writing on a piece of paper until her nails grew and she hid them under her desk. But at the cafeteria, she was eating her lunch alone and then some smoke came out of her nose.

"Relax Vivian. Don't let anyone know about your powers." Vivian said to herself.

Then Barbara arrived at her table with a lunch tray. "Hey Viv. You feeling ok?" Barbara asked.

"I'm fine. Just fine." Vivian said.

"You sure? You've been acting strange since yesterday." Barbara said.

"I'm fine. Just having some personal problems. I don't want to talk about it." said Vivian.

"You sure. You can tell me anything?" Barbara replied.

"I'm fine!" Vivian growled. But she began to noticed that scales were forming/on her right hand. "I gotta go!" Vivian got up her seat and ran away.

Vivian is running down the halls and exits the school, while horns were growing from her head. "I need to hide!" Vivian exclaimed and ran into the Woods.

Meanwhile in the kingdom of Cinnibar, Scarlett is meditating and then Ryu enters the room. "Scarlett!" Ryu shouted.

Scarlett sighs and gets back up. "Damn it, I'll never find inner peace." said Scarlett. "What is it?"

"There's a dragon in a village near Royal Prep and it's scaring the students." Ryu said.

"A dragon?" Scarlett asked.

You're not going to believe that she's just as confused and scared as the villagers are," Ryu stated as Scarlett nodded in understanding.

"Get me Queen Cecily on the phone," Scarlett said, crossing her arms.

"Yes Queen Scarlett." Ryu said and ran off.

In a near by village Vivian is in her dragon form and the villagers were getting scared of her. "What is that dragon doing here?" A villager asked.

"We need to get rid of that thing!" Another villager shouted.

"No!" Vivian shouted. But all the villagers heard was a roar.

"Let's get rid of that beast!"

"No!" The villagers look behind her and they see the Scarlett Warrior arriving from a cloud of red smoke. "This dragon is scared and confuse. I'll handle this." said Scarlett.

Scarlett sees the dark pink dragon and it back away. "Easy I'm not going to hurt you." said Scarlett.

Vivian backs away slowly from Scarlett. "She's still shy." Scarlett groaned.

That was when Barbara came flying in on her pegasus and landed near Scarlett and Vivian as she smiled.

"Hey, Auntie," Barbara said as Scarlett smiled at her and nodded before turning to the dragon girl. "Vivian, it's me. Your friend, Barbara. We're not here to hurt you, we're here to help you."

Vivian growled in delight from seeing her friend. "There there." said Barbara. "Aunt Scarlett what do with her? I don't want to cage her."

"Don't worry all we need to do is take her back to Cinnibar." Scarlett explained. "I need to study her."

"Okay," Barbara said as she nodded.

"And while you're at it, get your brother, head back to Zumaria and get her dragon Crackle and then go to my castle. Sofia and I are going to run some experiments on her to find out what's happening to you."

Vivian briefly whimpered at that as the warrior queen turned to her with a kind look as she sat down to her.

"I'm not going to dissect you!" she reassured. "It's just a few tests I need to run."

"What about my mother?" Vivian asked.

"I already told her about you as soon as I heard what was happening here."

"You what?!" Vivian growled.

"You'll understand later. Now come on we need to figure out what's going on!" Scarlett said.

Vivian then grumbled and shook her head as Scarlett sighed.

"Okay, you've officially forced my wrist," Scarlett said as she activated her Enchantlet and used the whip attachment and whacked her on the tail.

"Hey!"

"Which one of us is the Protector here?" Scarlett asked as crossed her arms. "Oh that's right, me. It's my duty to protect the multiverse from any threats. And left unchecked, you're definitely a threat. So right now, your only hope is to do whatever I say. Do I make myself clear, Vivian?"

"Yes," Vivian grumbled.

"Good. Now then just to avoid any more trouble..." she snapped her fingers and the two of them vanished in a cloud of red smoke.

"I'm sorry Vivian is a dragon?" Drake asked and Barbara nodded. "Did Crackle bite her?"

"No. I don't know how it happened ok?!" Barbara replied. "But Auntie Scarlett is checking her out right now. But we need to get Crackle."

"Sounds like fun." Drake replied as the two got to Vivian's castle.

Once the two have gotten Crackle and brought her to Cinnibar and walk down to the lab.

Scarlett was in her basement lab as she had Vivian strapped to a machine with a bunch of diodes strapped to her as she looked nervous.

"Okay, Vivian, close your eyes," Scarlett said as Vivian nodded and looked to Crackle on the seat by her as she sighed.

Vivian closed her eyes and started breathing deeply.

"Now, just picture your dragon form," Scarlett said as Vivian nodded as she started to picture her dragon form as she breathed deeply. Then, she shot her eyes pen and they were emerald green with reptilian slits. Then, her body was surrounded in a flash of pink fire that faded to reveal her dragon form as she sighed at that as Scarlett nodded. "Lucy, analyze the dragon."

"Analyzing," Lucy said as the computer started showing results to her as she sighed.

"Well?" Crackle asked as Scarlett looked to her.

Scarlett then felt Vivian's scales as she examined her. "Scale plating is completely solid." She then took out a small mallet and tapped lightly against her scales. "Feel anything?"

"Not really," Vivian said as Scarlett brought it down harder, only for the mallet to completely shatter.

"Hard as steel. It's practically unbreakable," Scarlett said as she examined before touching her horns and she briefly drew blood from them as she sighed before asking Vivian to open her mouth and Vivian did so as Scarlett examined her teeth. "Deadly as any of the weapons in my armory. Small in size, deadly as a full-grown one." Now for the breath test."

Vivian then gave out a sharp breath that produced a pink fire ball as Scarlett nodded. But then she breathed again and a gust of icy wind came out. She then breathed again and lightning shot out of her claws as Scarlett ducked and Vivian started to panic and then, her entire body got encased in stone for about 30 seconds before the stone broke away from her as Sofia put a hand on the dragon girl's shoulders.

"Breath, Viv. Breath," Sofia said as Vivian breathed in and out deeply as the fire surrounded her again and she was back to her human self.

"Interesting," Scarlett said. "Your dragon form appears to have powers over fire, ice, lightning and earth."

"Has there ever been any dragons that have those abilities?" Vivian asked Crackle as she sighed.

"Very few. Legend tells of four Dragon Masters who possess mastery over any one of those abilities. Those who have mastered all four dragon elements have learned from all four of them. But no one has seen them in decades," Crackle said with a sigh as Scarlett sat down on her chair in the lab as she sighed.

"My guess is... they're on the Mystic Isles," Scarlett said with a sigh as Sofia nodded.

"The Isle of Dragons," Sofia realized. "One of the most treacherous of all of the Isles."

"Pack your things, girls," Scarlett said as she showed off her enchantlet. "We're going on a little field trip."

"You're not going on this one without me, Auntie," Drake said as Scarlett smiled at him. "I've always wanted to see the Mystic Isles."

"Well then let's go to the Mystic isles." said Scarlett.

"Wait do we need to do dragons to be in the dragons' home?" Drake asked.

"Ok good." said Drake.

"let's go guys." Scarlett said.

"Sweet I always wanted to check out the Mystic Isles." said Barbara.

"That's great. You're going to love it." said Sofia.

 **I would like to thank Ben10man for the parts where Scarlett calls Vivian's Mom, Scarlett helps Vivian out and studies her. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Scarlett, Sofia, Drake, Barbara, Vivian and Crackle has reached the aisle of dragons in the Mystic Isles. As they walk to the first cave Vivian became to get nervous.

"What's Wrong Vivian?" Drake asked.

"I'm nervous. What if I can't control my powers? Or worst what if my dragon side takes over and I forget who I am and where I came from!" Vivian said.

"Vivian calm down that's not going to happen." Drake said.

"When I was in the village no one understood a word I was saying." said Vivian.

"Relax Vivian. You'll do fine, I remember when I found out I was the ultimate Toa and I was nervous as heck." said Drake. "But you just need to remember one thing breathe and have a clear mind."

"Thanks Drake." Vivian said. "Clio is right you are sweet."

"Yeah I know." Drake said.

"Yeah yeah, Drake is nice. Now follow me we must find the dragon of fire." said Scarlett and used her enchantlet to follow the trail.

"So what do we when get to the dragon of fire?" Barbara asked.

"Hope they take our offer for Vivian." said Scarlett.

* * *

A few minutes later, they enter the fiery location of the realm of dragons and they see a cave and they enter the cave. "I remember when Drake was little he was afraid of the dark." Barbara said.

"Shut up!" Drake shouted.

"Quiet we're approaching the great dragon of fire." Scarlett said.

The group approached the throne of the Great Dragon of Ice. He was a light red dragon with a dark tan underbelly and he towered over the group as he caught sight of Crackle who was walking right next to Vivian as he then flew down to the group and spoke to her first.

"Crackle?" the dragon asked as Crackle sighed, shook her head and looked over her shoulder.

"Hi, Dad."

"That's your dad?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, that's my dad." Crackle replied.

"What a small world." said Drake.

"What brings you here?" The dragon of fire asked.

"Okay. Dad, this is my owner from the Ever Realm, Vivian," Crackle said as Vivian stepped forward. "And she's got a problem on her hands."

"Okay, Mr..." Vivian began.

"Smolder," the dragon of fire introduced.

"Smolder. I recently had an unfortunate incident back on the Ever Realm. I feel it best that I show you," she said as she closed her eyes before she was surrounded by pink fire and emerged in her dragon form.

"Amazing," Smolder said, examining her. "I never knew there were humans that could become dragons."

"Technically, they're just dragon powers," Vivian said, changing back to her human form. "And I have the abilities of all four dragon elements at my disposal."

"Ah, and you've come to the Isle to see if the four Great Dragons can train you to control your powers. I've been through this song and dance before," he said. "Fine. Consider this one a reward for taking such great care of my daughter."

"Something tells me the other dragon masters will want a favour in return?" Drake whispered.

"That's correct kid." Smolder said. "Now I suggest we go to the training field."

Scarlett's Enchantlet rang as she briefly answered the call before she hung up.

"Wish I could stay but I got a mission. Orion wants me to solve a little scuffle over on the Isle of Mermaids," Scarlett said.

"And Chrysta wants to give me some training with my fairy wand over on the Isle of Fairies," Sofia said.

"You sure about this?" Drake asked.

"I kind of have to. It's my job," Scarlett chuckled. "But I promise I'll be right back. Have some fun."

"See you soon." said Drake as he sees Sofia and Scarlett leave, with Drake, Crackle and Vivian with the Dragon master of fire.

*At the training ground...*

"Alright, Princess Vivian," Smolder said as he paced the ground in front of her and she stood perfectly still. "Me and the other Great Dragons are going to train you to be the best dragon you can be... on three conditions."

"Yes sir," Vivian said, slightly nervous.

"One, commitment to action."

"Done."

"Two, you do whatever we say."

"Sure."

"And three, before anything else, you're going to have to do a favor for the other three. Now let's get started."

"Ok let's the first lesson?" Vivian asked.

"Breathing fire." said Smolder.

Vivian nodded as she closed her eyes and a circle of flames surrounded her feet before she transformed into her dragon form as she nodded and readied herself.

"I can breathe any kind of dragon element. How do I focus on just fire?"

Crackle stepped in. "I usually breathe my most powerful fire when I'm angry."

"Yeah, that's going to be a little difficult considering that there's nothing that I'm really angry about right now."

"Remember Crispy?" Crackle asked as Vivian's golden reptilian eye started twitching angrily at that as Barbara ducked.

"Fire in the hole!"

Crackle breathes a powerful stream of fire at the target turning it to ashes.

I'm not going to ask." said Smolder. "But shoot a fireball at these targets."

Vivian breathed in and shot a fireball from her mouth but it was a small one and it faded away. "This is going to take a long time." said Drake.

"Pretty much." Barbara sighed.

 **Sorry I had to cut it short, it was all I came up with. Anyway I like to thank Ben10man for the scene for the great dragon of fire and him being Crackle's father. Please review.**


End file.
